Talk:Fukasaku
Name The name needs changing, as of chapter 404 Page 6 the male frog name is Fukasaku. :We should wait when Ma's name is revealed too. Or we should split the page. User talk:Plumber :: In the new Databook on page 87, it is shown that her name is Shima. Kangarugh22 14:02, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Spitting Shouldn't this article be split into separate articles for Fukasaku and Shima? --ShounenSuki 12:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it should... Geohound 10:42, 27 February 2009 (UTC)\ ::It should, but you see; individually Fukasaku and Shima have a limited/ low amount of data on them, so just to make it a bigger profile they were added together, at least that's how I see it. --Artist of Flash (talk) 21:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::Also they're just together so much like some kind of one person duo (This doesn't mean they are a single individual, I'm just implying they seem like some kind of one man force, like Zetsu)--Artist of Flash (talk) 21:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Death are we sure he is dead i mean it seemed like hinata died but shes still alive it may be the same for him i think we should put presumed deceased :Shima said he was dead, so we go on that. Jacce 15:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::We shud look at both possibilities...Shima said he was dead in the heat of Battle, Lee said he was injured when thins were relatively calm in THAT area. Aliengamer ::Lee said Shima was injured. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ahhh....My Bad. Aliengamer ::::Hmm, let me get this straight: You guys believe he is dead, but aren't sure. Isn't their something for that, like "Presumed Deceased", maybe?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah...he's alive again...so...case closed.--Marioscout (talk) 00:03, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Species Arn't they frogs? not toads. (talk) 21:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Gama means Toad in japanese I believe and It's calle dteh Toad contract so...no. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::But on page 6 chapter 404 it says "Actually, I'm one of the two great sage frogs" (talk) 21:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, that's that translation. This wiki uses "toad". ''~SnapperT '' 21:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Naruto's Return Pic :Shima and Fukasaku r barely visible in that pic...shud it be used on this page....AlienGamer | Talk 09:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Sage Mode - Jutsu List Not all frogs can use sage mode. Sage mode is being able to use senjutsu. It just happens that frogs are more in tune with natural chakra because.. they are more natural. (talk) 19:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Technically if I understand it correctly, the toads CAN'T use Hermit Mode because it was supposed to bring them (humans) closer to being one with nature. They are toads, they are already apart of nature. --TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::The way I''' understand it is that in order to use sage techniques you need to use senjutsu, to use senjutsu, you need to be in sage mode, being in sage mode only means that you have natural energy mixed in with your own energy. Therefor, Shima and Fukasaku using senjutsu means they are in sage mode. Some proof of that is the size of the statues in myobozu, do you really think those are human sized statues? Simant (talk) 20:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::In a series were nine giant demons ran around breaking stuff to a single guy nuking a village, yeah I really believe a human can grow that size. (It is also possible that, before death the giant toads sit, meditate, and let nature take them but whatever.)--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::On Chapter 414, page 12, gamakichi refers to the statue as their ancestor, meaning the statue was originally a frog b4.. turing to stone. Simant (talk) 20:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If we were speaking face to face, you would have been able to pick up the last part was ment to be said with my characteristic wit. The () didn't do a good job at it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well it also said those were the statues of those who had failed. not just let themselves become one with nature (a stone statue) on purpose. Simant (talk) 20:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Interesting. Must have forgotten about that. Still doesn't change the application of Hermit Mode. And because this little debate is getting us both nowhere, I suggest we wait for others to chime in. Lest this argument goes longer for no reason.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The size of the statues doesn't mean anything since there's no real indication of what taking in too much natural energy will do to a human. Does it turn them into a toad? Yes. Does it make old humans as big as old toads (ie. Gamabunta/Great Toad Sage)? Maybe. Also, my interpretation of Sage Mode is the same as TheUltimate; Sage Mode is entered to attune to nature, something toads can already do. ''~SnapperT '' 02:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::What about when Preta path absorbed natural energy from naruto, there is an indication of what happens to a human. also no1 seems to disagree with me adding shima and fukasaku to sage mode list on jutsu page..Simant (talk) 19:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) That means you conveniently ignored my and Snapper, if no one was disagreeing with you of course. TheUltimate3(Not at computer)-- (talk) 20:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I added that on that page the same time i added to this page. i didnt add it after the discussion started/reverted, just noone disagreed with it yet.. Simant (talk) 20:18, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've imposed a temporary embargo on editing Sage Mode upon myself, which is why I haven't removed it there. I'd imagine that TheUltimate simply didn't notice. ''~SnapperT '' 20:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Simant asked me for my input in this discussion. As explained in chapter 418 and in the third databook, Sage Mode is the state where one has moulded senjutsu chakra inside oneself. The state where one can use senjutsu and has had their body vitalised by the senjutsu chakra. Using this definition, both Fukasaku and Shima are capable of using Sage Mode, as they have clearly shown the ability to use senjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Split I know there's a topic about this above but I'm making a new one. (Neener neener.) Should this article be split? It's awkward detailing two unique characters in one infobox. ''~SnapperT '' 22:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'm actually already on separate articles for Shima and Fukasaku on my sandbox page ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Do we have enough to prevent Shima from becoming a stub? Cause that really is my biggest worry.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure I can stretch it to a good length ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed that different articles are needed. They are 2 seperate characters after all...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Pic Howz adding the pics gonna be? Gimme a few min's to get Shima as well (no good frame available) ..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :: I am sorry about the pics. I will read first Talk pages and then publish.--Donatelo (talk) 08:16, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Water release He used a pretty powerful jet of water in episode 131. Should we not add the Water icon and add Water nature to his article? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 22:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Probably, but we'll have to mention that it's anime only, in the manga he killed the summon with a tongue attack similar to Shima's. Omnibender - Talk - 22:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::That was War of Words Decapitation. It looks like water even in the manga. However, according to ShounenSuki's translation of the databook entry, it's just Fukasaku's tongue (or saliva I suppose). ''~SnapperT '' 05:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::so.. uh do we split War of Words Decapitation up, since we shouldn't have it describing two jutsu.. Simant (talk) 13:43, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::The appearance of the water jet slicing the chameleon in half in the anime may simply be the nature of the technique Fukasaku uses. The third data book detailed War of Worlds Decapitation and the its appearance in the manga is very similar to its appearance in the anime. It mostly boils down to a color change. It's a tongue charged with chakra, initiating a jet-like appearance. I am not sure that constitutes a water-nature chakra affinity. That is my thought. Kusarigama (talk) 16:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC)Kusarigama. English Voice Actor He is played by Kyle Herbert according to the credits of Heroes 3. Personality "She, similarly, does not have enough respect for the Great Toad Sage, calling him senile for constantly forgetting everything." Isn't that a desctiption of Shima's personality? We should delete this from the article.[[User:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[User talk:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Actually he did call him senile, it's the "she" that shouldn't be there.--Cerez365™ 12:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) rikudo? considering his age, and the fact that he recognized the rinnegan as "the eyes of the six paths" when jiraiya mentioned it, could it be assumed that he was alive at the same time of the sage of the six paths? (caseather, wont let me sign for some reason) :Whut? Why? The eyes have been part of a legend passed down for generations. How did Jiraiya or anyone else recognise them?--Cerez365™ ::I don't think so. Great Toad Sage is even elder though.--Elveonora (talk) 00:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Replacement Hey I have been wondering about this for awhile, but could we possibly replace Fukasaku's image with one that that is of higher quality and looks more like his real appearance, like the one I just posted.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 20:21, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Not that im objected to it, but why post a question on the talk page and immediately change it anyway? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:09, May 11, 2016 (UTC)